


Burlesque Beauty

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Manager!Gwen, dancer!morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a private performance with an illustrious client, but she seems more concerned with convincing her girlfriend that a quickie is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burlesque Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Six of Pornathon - Snatch
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

Morgana puffs an offending feather from her lips, gloss now tacky.

"Goddamn cheap-ass -'"

"You're having a good day," Gwen cut off Morgana’s rant in its prime.

"Shitty fan. Strike _‘Orleans Burlesque_ ’ off suppliers list.”

Gwen kissed her girlfriend's pout, nose wrinkling at the lip-gloss before plucking up the fan, not even looking as she threw it into the trashcan.

"Sexy when you’re sporty," Morgana praised, hooking Gwen in for a longer kiss, tongue pressing into that lush mouth, frowning when she pulled back and shoved a kleenex against her lips, where it stuck.

"You know I hate gloss. It's that on your lips, or me." 

Wiping the offending gunk from her mouth, Morgana leered at Gwen, fingers trailing up her thigh.

"Can think of another way to have you on my lips."

Gwen batted her hand away but not before Morgana ascertained Gwen was panty-less beneath her skirt, languid warmth blooming in her gut at the thought.

"You’ve a performance, you should reapply -

"You?" Morgana interrupted. "My best performances are after we fool around.” It wasn’t her fault Gwen was so hot in her work-wear. Hell, Morgana’s head’d been turned by pyjama-bedecked Gwen as freshmen in college.

Morgana stood, smirking as she advanced, kissing Gwen’s throat.

"It's the martini glass tonight, Morgs, and this client is dropping a hundred grand for this private show."

"Hmmmm," Morgana popped the skirt’s button, sucking Gwen's lower lip to the purr of the zipper unfastening. Despite her protestations, Gwen shimmed, helping the skirt drop. 

"So, you’re saying I should be incredible?”

Morgana hustled Gwen to the makeup table, watching Gwen’s round ass in the mirror, guiding her to sit on the desk, propping one stiletto-ed foot on the chair, splaying Gwen for her avid gaze.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Morgana purred, dipping for a taste of Gwen’s mouth, stroking her tongue along Gwen’s.

"You like?" Gwen teased, reaching between Morgana’s legs, encouraging Morgana to ride her hand.

"Hmmhmm."

"Then you'll love this." Gwen snapped a fan open, holding it in front of her, unbuttoning her blouse and moving the fan to the side to reveal her bra, covering up again before Morgana could touch. Wagging a finger, she admonished her girlfriend. 

"No touching."

"Tease.”

"Learnt from the best.” Grabbing another fan, she covered her pussy, to Morgana' s disappointment, and unclasped her bra out of sight.

She twitched a fan, revealing a pert nipple, covering again, folding her leg in and moving both fans to cover her breasts, sweeping one to the side while the other masked her breasts, mimicking Morgana’s act.

"Come on," Morgana wheedled, intoxicated by the display, desperate to touch as Gwen teased Morgana's breast through her costume, nipple tight against the fabric as the fan traced down her belly to her pussy, Gwen’s other hand mirroring the action on her own body, ditching the fan to tease her clit before dipping into her cunt, fingers sliding free glossy and shining, head falling back with a moan. 

“Please,” Morgana whimpered, wanting her mouth around those fingers, hands restless by her side as she held back, clenching her thighs together to ease the ache there, sweat trickling down her spine.

"Seven years - still got you begging," Gwen purred, tugging Morgana between her thighs, hissing at the scrape of sequins on sensitive nipples.

“Always,” Morgana promised, cupping a breast in her palm, she brushed her lips back and forth over the tight nipple, savouring Gwen’s whine as she arched her back to press her breast further into Morgana’s mouth.

“What I wanna do to you,” Morgana groaned, sinking to her knees, one hand pinching a dark nipple, the other sliding two fingers into Gwen, slick and fast, twisting her wrist as she pumped them, feasting on the sight. Her mouth wasn’t slow or gentle upon Gwen, lost in the warmth and silky wet. 

Gwen’s hands digging into Morgana’s dark hair as she rolled her hips, finding a rhythm as Morgana sucked and teased Gwen’s clit towards  
climax.

Working her tongue next to her fingers, Morgana felt the spasms as Gwen came and her hips bucked and the grip in Morgana’s hair tightened, Gwen keeping her girlfriend’s mouth just where she wanted it, urging Morgana to gently suckle her clit as she came.

When Morgana lifted her mouth, her lips were reddened and slick as she stared at Gwen from beneath heavy lids.

“Best gloss ever.”

The voice of Gwen’s assistant Mithian floated through the door.

“Morgs, wipe your girl off your face and get on stage.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never written femslash before, so this was a challenge!


End file.
